sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Mikan
Name: Juliet (Julie) Mikan Gender: Female Age: 19 (Took a year off to go travelling) Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Track team, current record-holder for 100 meter sprints Appearance: Tall for her age and gender, Julie stands at a height of about 5'11", quite a number of inches above most of the girls in her grade and only a few scant inches away from being on par in height with most of the boys. Her tall, slim, and somewhat bony form is what one might call elegant, her height suggests that she is more older or mature than her age. Euro-Caucasian roots are quite apparent in her appearance, with a well-defined build that is slim yet strong with somewhat wide shoulders, suggesting sharpness and dauntlessness. One of the more prominent features of her form would be her legs, which are shapely, athletic and rather long in length due to her height. However, she keeps them covered whenever possible to avoid many the stare of a male classmate... Her Eastern-European roots are apparent in her clear-cut facial features as well, which are sharp, narrow, and well-defined, suggesting maturity of one in her twenties. There is still a certain amount of youthfulness in her narrow face, though her features suggest more strength than delicacy. Her eyes are long in shape, yet still large and bright with a steel-green hue, and are framed with somewhat angular brows that form sharp arches. These features along with her sharp, elegantly curved nose, small narrow lips, and a somewhat stubborn chin give her a refined, yet somewhat severe-looking visage. She manages to garner attention due to the fact that she looks graceful and attractive, yet also manages to look somewhat imposing due to the fact that she also looks stern and serious. She often hides her emotion behind a reticent and cold expression, but occasionally smiles and reveals her emotions through subtle changes in expression. Her normally stoic expression belies a hidden wistfulness, and oftentimes she looks as though she were perpetually preoccupied with something. Her hair is something of a honey-blonde colour naturally, but since entering high school she has kept it dyed a coppery-brown hue. Julie tends to keep her hair cropped short just above chin length curving towards the back of her head. Her bangs are combed off cleanly to the sides of her face to rest behind her ears, revealing a bit of her narrow forehead. Her skin tone is fair in colour and even in complexion. Julie is admittedly rather self-conscious over her own appearance, possessing a penchant towards clothing that is fashionable, but more suited towards maturity and a bit of formality, as opposed to the cute and trendy, which are a bit childish for her tastes. She seems to favour modest yet form-fitting fashions, often with tailored long coats that are stylish and sharp. There are times though when she is willing to wear more casual, body-conscious outfits that highlight her figure with camisoles or tube-tops, jeans, and sandals. Biography: Julie was born the third child in a rather well-to-do family of business people. Her parents were often preoccupied with work, which often required them to travel overseas, usually in extended trips. Her two older brothers had already graduated university and moved out on their own since Julie was a young child. As a result, Julie had learned since an early age to look after herself and her own needs as she grew up, finding herself living alone in a large house with only occasional visits, letters, and telephone calls from her brothers and parents. As a result, she quickly developed a strong sense of non-reliance and independence, though life at home spending the evenings alone day after day grew monotonous, and somewhat lonely. At school she had a number of friends and acquaintances, though they were somewhat few and far in between, as Julie's stoic and somewhat imposing demeanor gave off the vibe that caused the people around her to see her as 'unapproachable'. She was also quite practical and serious to a fault, to the point where she would rather do well in her studies and work towards university rather than going out on casual outings and parties like most of the students were doing at her age. Outwardly, she appears to be much too intense to be sociable. Inwardly, she is somewhat hesitant when it comes to trusting others, and is quite reserved when it comes to showing her feelings. As a result, there was little variation, little of a social life in her everyday routine as she worked hard to make it into the Criminology Faculty of the nearby university, another step in fulfilling her dream in becoming a criminal investigator. Thus her conservative, ordinary, and somewhat monotonous lifestyle continued on...until the day they suddenly met. She was on her way home from school, walking along an empty street. He was running from the police, injured in the leg after it had been grazed by a bullet sometime prior. In his haste to escape, and clumsiness due to his injuries, he accidentally crashed into Julie, completely knocking her over. The fact that he was being chased by the police did not put him above stopping to apologize, helping the indignant girl back up onto her feet, and making sure she was unhurt. This fateful meeting would lead to a chain of events that would prove to be the most important in Julie's life. The police said that the man was a wanted and highly dangerous criminal. There were implications that he was a foreign agent working against the US government. Julie would later hear rumours that he was actually a human rights instigator. Regardless of which of and whether or not these descriptions were true, Julie couldn't bring herself to divulge the man's location after he'd taken off into hiding. Instead, she gave the police false information to divert their searches elsewhere. A strange compellation incited her to shelter and hide this injured young man from those who pursued him, of all places, in her very own house. From what Julie remembered of him, he could not have been much older than she was. He refused to divulge his name, for it was 'dangerous knowledge', as he put it. Either way, she was intrigued by this stranger, who was kind, yet somehow mysterious and preoccupied, as though a large burden had been placed on his shoulders. In any case, for the next few days, she tended to his injury and sheltered him, and at school she would wait impatiently for classes to end, then hurry to the one who was waiting quietly at home for her. At first he was reluctant to reveal much about himself. As everything became clear, it soon became understandable, as that young man was once a part of the cruel and infamous atrocity known as SOTF. He himself had worked at Danya's side as one of the so-called 'terrorists', orchestrating the entire event and taking a huge part in fully implementing and executing Version 0 and Version 1, even lending a hand in kidnapping various students around the world. As he explained, he at first thought he was doing the right thing. Then, just before the culmination of the events of Version 1, he'd realized the burden he'd taken on, and secretly turned his back on the organization he once worked for. Ever since, he'd been on the run for nearly a year now, scraping by as a pianist, and constantly evading his former superiors, who were surely after him by this point. Meanwhile, he'd been fighting an underground battle against Danya and the organization behind SOTF, his goals being to defeat Danya completely and eventually make 'the real truth behind SOTF' known to the world. Naturally, Julie wished to know what exactly this 'truth' was, but the man simply refused to tell her, as a way of protecting her. Nevertheless, listening to the man's story made Julie understand more and more about the terrorist phenomenon that was SOTF, and made her even more determined to help this man, regardless of the danger it could mean for herself and her family. It was all for the sake of his cause, and for the sake of helping him, for they had grown closer in the small number of days they'd lived together. One day, Julie returned home, in a hurry as always, to discover that the man was no longer there. He had left quietly, explaining on a note that he didn't wish to impose on her any longer. Furthermore, Danya's men were hot on his trail, and he loathed to think of what would happen to her if she was discovered to have been hiding her all along. Julie would have been completely broken-hearted, if not for the promise he left her. Someday, real peace would come. Someday, the truth would be known. Someday, the two of them would meet again. Though she prayed every day for a sign, days went by without any news or correspondence of him, until suddenly Julie answered a knock on her door to find members of the police at her front step...more specifically, a group of investigative agents at her door. The trail that fugitive had left behind had eventually been traced to her, they explained. From that point on, it took little work to find out where she lived, who she was, and the fact that she had knowingly hid and sheltered this wanted man from those who wanted to apprehend him. Julie was forcibly taken in for questioning, and despite her fear, she couldn't help notice that something was odd about the way the so called 'officers' were harsh in their interrogation of her, the way they threatened her with charges of crimes against the state, as well as imprisonment. Remembering that the man feared pursuit from his former superiors, Julie held true to him, believing that these officers were in no way true champions of the law. She could not tell the men what she didn't know, but even if she did, she adamantly swore silence. As a result, Julie found herself confined to a cell for a number of days to be subjected to terrifying sessions of interrogation at several intervals, each time absolutely refusing to betray that man. She'd expected to be confined there for a number of weeks, months even... but after about three days, it seemed as though her captors seemingly relented, for they suddenly took her out of her cell and told her that she was being released, and was allowed to go home. They no longer needed her. It was then that she'd learned that they'd caught the man. Only minutes away from a plane that would take him out of the country, he'd heard of her apprehension, and returned. He had made a deal to turn himself in quietly in exchange for Julie's freedom. As much as she begged and pleaded, she was refused the chance to even see him, let alone speak with him, even once, before he was moved to an unknown location. Thus she was sent home, and though she was asked to forget about these events, they never left her mind. She couldn't turn her back on the promise he made her, that they would meet again, nor could she abandon the cause he'd fought so hard for, to make the truth of SOTF known. Nor could she let go of the smallest possibility that he was still alive. As to where he was, Julie knew right away: Danya had probably caught up to him. In the year that followed, she took a year off to search for clues, travelling to various places over America on her own, namely to New York. There, she delved for information in and around the Aberthol and William G. Latham Highschools, whose classes had been kidnapped for Version 0. Later, she visited Barry Coleson in the same city and started investigating from there. It was also during this time that Version 2 took place, so she even made visits to Bathurst, Franklin, Hobbsborough, and P.J. Gilroy, albeit briefly. This search mission ended in failure, with little to no clues as to Danya's location, let alone where he could be keeping that man. Returning home to complete her Senior year at Southridge High, she never gave up on her search. Although she wasn't looking for him actively, her devotion never faltered, rather, growing into something of an obsession. Every day she prayed for a chance to find him, a clue, a sign, anything. If it meant getting her closer to finding out where Danya was, getting the answers she wanted, and finding that man again. The chance would come unexpectedly sooner than she could have ever hoped, and in the most unexpected the ways. Advantages: Her resolution to see 'that person' again is what drives her, to the point where she will do anything to survive, if only to find the person most important to her and make known the truth about SOTF. Even if it means winning the game through killing, if it will enable her to accomplish her goals, she will do it. She is strong-willed and adamantly set on this path, which will likely be enough to keep her afloat of any sort of psychological breakdown. She is naturally cautious and quite level-headed, and has a good sense of how to keep her wits about her in any sort of situation. She is also rather athletic and quick on her feet. If she is fighting a losing battle, at the very least her sprinting ability will probably be enough to get her away from any situation too dire for her to handle. Failure is not an option for her. Disadvantages: Due to her somewhat intense personality and cold demeanor, she’ll likely drive away or scare off potential allies. That said, it is not in her intentions to ally with anyone at all, not even to back-stab them in the end. She makes it a point to be deliberately honest with her intentions, due to her strong sense of morality. As a result, she follows a rather pointless code of honour, so to speak, and will likely warn others that she is playing the game, giving them a chance to run or prepare themselves before engaging in a fight. This useless kind of morality will probably lead to her downfall in the end. Though she has resolved to kill if it means surviving the game, she hates the idea of killing, even more so the idea of killing her own classmates for her own selfishness, which will likely lead to inner conflict when she finally decides to play the game. Designated Number: Female Student No. 26 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: H&K VP70 Conclusions: Oh. Oh, this'll be interesting, indeed. We have our own little detective story going on, and I know ALL about it. Boy, won't she be in for a surprise if she finds out just what all went on...as for her chances? This'll be one to keep an eye on, especially with the weapon she got. Game Evaluations Kills: Owen Fontaine, Viktor Kurchatov Killed by: '''Terrorist Joseph Hurst '''Collected Weapons: H&K VP70 (issued weapon) JS 9mm submachine gun (BKA, Day 2) Allies: Adam Dodd Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I hope these fucking crackers are vegan." - Some people are so ungrateful for the food they're provided! Other/Trivia *In March '08 Julie won the BKA for killing Owen Fontaine. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Julie, in chronological order. V3: *Rise *Yes It Is *Them vs. You vs. Me *Where Was Life When It Had A... *Der Metzgermeister *Them vs. You vs. Me (second visit to the thread) *Long Road to Ruin *#2: In this waking hell I am Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Julie Mikan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students